Twist of Fate
by BlackButterfly66
Summary: After the final battle against Naraku, Kagome decides to stay in the Sengoku Jidai. After she stays there for half a year, things go awry, and she is forced to return to her own time. There, she meets her cousin and his friends, and she is set off on a new adventure, one she didn't expect to find in her time. InuyashaxYYH crossover Kag/?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry! I've been a lazy person, and I haven't been updating like, at all. And since I didn't update my other story yet, I probably shouldn't start another story, but whatever! I'll probably update my other story later, so yeah. Please enjoy, and feel free to tell me anything that's messed up! ^. ^**

**Youko Mind-talking**

_Kurama Mind-talking_

_**Hiei Mind-talking**_

**Kagome's POV**

I sat at the bottom of the well, thinking over the last few minutes. _Why? Why…. Inuyasha?_

**Flashback**

_It was half a year after we had defeated Naraku in the final battle. Kagura had betrayed him, resulting in her death, when Naraku poisoned her heart with miasma when he found out. Sesshoumaru revived her with Tenseiga later though. Kanna and Hakudoshi betrayed him as well, and left Naraku without his strongest incarnations. I ended up adopting Shippo, Kanna, and Hakudoshi as my kids through the youkai blood bonding ritual. Kouga and Sesshoumaru adopted me through the blood bonding ritual as well, as my brothers. _

_I had left with Sesshoumaru to his castle, to help him there. Of course, Shippo, Kanna, and Hakudoshi came with me as well. _

_Sango and Miroku got married (I was maid of honor!) in Kaede's village, and eventually left to return to Sango's taijiya village, and restoring it to its former glory. Kohaku remained alive after we took out his shard, since he was never truly dead, and the shard had healed him enough that he was okay._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo left, wandering the lands. I let Kikyo keep part of my soul, since I figured she was going to hell anyway. We had kind of reconciled for the final battle, though we're still not on the best terms, and Sango still doesn't trust her. _

_Kouga went off with Ayame to start a family, after he reinstated himself as Lord of the Northern Lands. Who would've known, Kouga, a Lord? It seemed like the couple would repopulate the entire North the way they were acting._

_After staying in the House of the Moon for three months, Sesshoumaru asked me to be one of his Generals, and I had jumped him, screaming with glee._

_Of course, because I was 'ningen', the other youkai refused to accept me…. until I defeated his previous Head General. Then they shut up. I didn't manage to get their complete trust until three months later, but it was worth it. _

_And then…. Inuyasha came to visit._

**End Flashback**

I wiped a tear from eye. _Why Inuyasha? I gave you your happy ending. Why can't I have mine?_

**Flashback**

"_Wench!" Inuyasha called angrily into the castle. I stepped out, feeling my temper begin to rise._

"_SIT! My name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! Not wench, not woman, and not whatever name you come up with!" Inuyasha faceplanted into the ground. However he got up quickly._

"_Give me the jewel! You promised me my wish!" he said, revealing his intentions._

"_You know that's impossible! We all agreed on the wish that should have been made, and I made it!" I replied, glaring at him._

"_Fine, then give me your soul!" Inuyasha said, before charging towards me. "Kikyo needs it more than you do!" I had known that this would happen eventually, and dashed to the well. I had left a letter in Sesshoumaru's keeping that would tell my friends what had most likely happened._

_Trying to buy time, I called out to Inuyasha, "SIT!" while I dodged Kikyo's arrows._

_I jumped into the well, and sent up a flare of miko-ki so my friends would know I have left, for good._

**End Flashback**

Thinking about this, I climbed back out of the well, and closed the lid. I placed sutras on the well, so no one could use it. I walked toward my house, and slid open the door. No one was home. Of course. I walked up to the fridge, and looked at the note taped there.

_Dear Kagome, _

_We're not sure when you're coming back, so we've gone on a vacation! We'll be there for three weeks, so don't worry! _

_Love_

_Kun Loon_

_P.S I miss you sis! You better read this! You have to play video games with me when I come back!_

_- Souta_

I smiled sadly at the note. _So I'm alone._ I walked up the stairs to my room, and collapsed on the bed.

**Yusuke's POV**

I groaned. _What did Koenma want this time?!_ I walked to his office slowly, taking my time. When I got there, I saw Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan waiting for me, and, looking down, I saw an angry Koenma glaring at me.

"What took you so long?!" Koenma yelled.

"Sorry, toddler," I replied, smirking.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME TODDLER?!" he screamed. I cleaned out my ear with my finger, and I looked away, uninterested. Slowly, Koenma calmed down.

"So I have mission for you guys," he stated.

"Recently there's been a powerful surge of energy in one of the shrines in Tokyo. I want you to check it out."

"Which shrine is it?" Kurama inquired, ever the gentleman.

"The Higurashi Shrine, better known as the Sunset Shrine."

I straightened, paying attention. "Wait! That's where my cousin lives."

Everyone turned and looked at me. I started to panic.

"What if my cousins are in trouble? What am I going to do? How am I going to explain everything?" I turned around towards Botan.

"Open up a portal now!" I yelled, worried. Botan complied, and I jumped in, without waiting for the others, although they soon followed.

**Normal POV**

Kagome woke up, and yawned. This was going to be a long day, she could tell. She was still getting over Inuyasha's betrayal, even though she knew it was going to happen. Getting up, she changed and walked down the stairs and outside, for an early training session. It wouldn't do for a General of the West to be unready for troubles that would come, and weak.

Kagome fingered her charm bracelet, with charms of her own Hirakotsu, her bow and arrows, her sword, and bo staff, among other, smaller charms.

Kagome began to meditate, as she focused her powers. She flew through her training routine, working with all her weapons, until she was sweaty and tired. Releasing the barrier she put around her training grounds – her backyard will never be the same again- she walked back inside for a quick bath and breakfast.

Kagome sank into her hot bath, sighing in delight as the hot water worked its magic powers on her. Getting out after she soaked for long enough, she dried off, changed and walked downstairs to make breakfast. Sensing approaching auras, friendly, albeit panicked, ones, she made four extra portions of food.

**Yusuke's POV**

I dashed out of the portal, and sprinted up the [many] stairs that led to the shrine. I slammed open the door, and called out, "Kagome are you okay?!" while frantically searching the room for signs of damage.

"Hey! I'm in the kitchen Yu-chan!" Kagome replied. I walked over into the kitchen.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you Kags?" I asked, checking over her for signs of damage.

"Why would I be hurt? Is there something you're not telling me Yu-chan?" she inquired innocently.

"No, of course not. I just haven't seen you in awhile, so I was checking to make sure you were alright..." I trailed off, laughing nervously. She smiled up at me, and turned back to her cooking.

"Oh yeah! I invited some friends over, if that's okay? Also, where's Aunty and Souta and Jii-san?" I asked.

"It'll be nice to meet your friends. Kaa-san, Souta, and Jii-chan are on vacation." Kagome replied. I froze.

"So you're home alone? That's not safe!" I said, worrying over her. She ignored me, and looked over my shoulder.

"Are those your friends?" she asked. I nodded, and motioned for them to come in.

**Kurama's POV**

I sighed at Yusuke's panic. Surely Koenma would know if the energy surge was malevolent or not, right?

I climbed up the stairs, and sighed again, looking all the stairs.

**Are you tired already? **

_I'm not tired, I'm just reluctant to climb up all these stairs. And here I thought only Genkai had stairs like these._

_**Hurry up.**__**You're too slow.**_

I cut off the connection, and climbed up the stairs. When I got there I saw Yusuke talking to a girl, and I stood at the door with Hiei and Kuwabara, waiting to be let in. Yusuke motioned us in.

**Normal POV**

Kagome finished cooking and set the table for five people.

Yusuke began to introduce the Reikai Tantei to Kagome.

"The orange-headed idiot is Kuwabara, the red-head is Shuuichi, but you can call him Kurama, and the midget is Hiei." Yusuke said.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!" Kuwabara asked. They began to fight. Kagome sighed and turned towards Hiei and Kurama, finally revealing her face.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"I am Kurama, its very nice to meet you, Kagome-san."

"Hn."

"Just call me Kagome, no honorifics please, Kurama-san, Hiei-san."

"Then you must do the same for me, and Hiei."

"Sorry, for you having to deal with my idiot of a cousin over there." Kagome sighed, shaking her head. She motioned them over to the table, "Eat! It's my treat."  
**Kurama's POV**

Wow. Yusuke's cousin is beautiful.

_How is she related to Yusuke? She's so beautiful!_

**I don't know, but ask her to be your girlfriend!**

_But I don't even know her._

_**She is pretty, for a ningen.**_

Even Hiei admitted it! I shook my head, and sat down at the table, and began to eat. My eyes bugged out, the food was delicious! I turned my head to look at Hiei, and he looked like he was almost smiling, that was how good the food was.

"If you guys don't stop fighting, we're going to eat all the food!" I said, meaning every word I said.

Yusuke stopped, and turned around, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Kags! You're done cooking?"

**Kagome's POV**

Yusuke's friends seem nice, though I pity them for having to deal with Yusuke. Although, his friends weren't completely human.

"Yes, I'm done cooking. Come and get some, Yu-chan," I said, chuckling at his expression.

Kuwabara walked over to me, and kneeled down, and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" On instinct and slapped him and yelled, "HENTAI!"

Yusuke choked on his food and started laughing. I flushed, and helped Kuwabara get up.  
"Sorry! It's a habit…" I trailed off. Attempting to change the subject, I turned towards Yusuke, giving him a mischievous grin, causing him to gulp.

"So Yu-chan… when were you going to tell me that you're a hanyou, and your friends are a spiritually aware human, a kitsune avatar, and a youkai respectively?"

**A/N: DONE! It's a long chapter, to make up for my really long hiatus. Expect a second chapter soon! Or maybe not, because school is starting soon! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back~! I've finally returned! I was being lazy (as usual), when I decided, I should update! I dedicate this chapter to Sinopa Ariyana, who was the first person to review this story (she's also really nice and helpful and awesome)! Also, this story is probably going to be in third person from now on, unless I specify otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I kind of forgot last time, so I'm going to say it now. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, even though I wish I did.**

**Youko Mind-talking**

_Kurama Mind-talking_

_**Hiei Mind-talking**_

**Last time:**

"_So Yu-chan… when were you going to tell me that you're a hanyou, and your friends are a spiritually aware human, a kitsune avatar, and a youkai respectively?"_

**This time:**

Yusuke choked, and promptly spit out his food. Kagome eyed him amusedly, waiting for his answer. Yusuke glanced at her nervously, chuckling awkwardly.

"Wha-what are talking about Kags? I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Bullshit," Kagome said, cutting him off, "You know what I'm talking about. Now spill." Yusuke gaped at her. Where was the sweet, innocent cousin that he knew?

"I-"

"How do you know about this, Kagome?" Kurama asked, interrupting Yusuke. Kagome looked at everyone surrounding her, scanning and assessing them. Looking as if she had reached a conclusion, she made eye contact with each and every one of the group.

"I'm a miko." Kagome looked around, watching everyone's reactions.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused, but Kurama choked, and Hiei's eyes widened, the slightest bit.

"What does that have to do with knowing what we are? Aren't mikos just shrine maidens?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head at Yusuke's question. "Mikos are priestesses, females with holy powers. The shrine maidens today are just girls who work at the shrines – they have no actual power. Mikos are generally very powerful, and rather rare. But I thought the mikos all died out, around five hundred years ago..?" Kurama explained, trailing off at the end.

Kagome gave a small mysterious smile. "Secret." Casually, she turned towards Hiei.

"Could you please stay out of my mind? I have had some bad experiences with things like that."

"Hn," Hiei said, shocked that Kagome could block his mind probing, and know it was him.

Youko, who had been strangely silent during the conversation spoke up.

**This girl… she's not lying. **Youko said calmly.

_**Hn. Somehow she knew I was using the Jagan. **_Hiei replied, showing no emotion.

_But she's just a high school girl. _Kurama insisted.

**A really pretty one! **Youko grinned. **We should pursue her!**

_Not now Youko. _Kurama sighed.

_**She moves like a warrior. **_Hiei said suddenly. At this Kurama and Youko both paid more attention to the girl.

Kurama eyed her carefully. Her graceful movements, which he had previously attributed to a dancer's grace, was closer to that of a skilled warrior, and her stance, which appeared open and unguarded to the casual observer, had no open points. Interesting.

"I'm afraid we have to bring you to see our boss," Kurama said quietly.

"WHAT?! You're not taking my cousin anywhere!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah! You shouldn't be involving an innocent woman in this! My Code of Honor doesn't allow me to!" Kuwabara agreed, invoking his Code of Honor.

"It's our job," Kurama said calmly. The entire time, Hiei remained silent, apathetic to the outcome of the argument. But even he was surprised visibly (however small it was), at the next thing that happened.

"Take me to your leader."

**A/N: You do not know how tempted I was to end it right here, but I figured it wasn't fair, since I haven't updated in a while.**

Immediately, Yusuke exploded.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I REFUSE TO LET YOU COME WITH US! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO INVOLVE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Yusuke ranted.

"I will go with you, whether you like it or not, Yusuke," Kagome replied coldly, a glint of something in her eye, the temperature dropping drastically in the room.

"Now, will someone like to tell me where I'm going?"

"We're going to the Reikai, the Spirit world. Right now we're in the Ningenkai, where the humans live, and there's also the Makai, where youkai live," Kuwabara replied, answering Kagome.

"Oh! So the barriers did get put up! I had guessed, since I hadn't seen any youkai, and I figured they wouldn't die out that easily…" Kagome mused, suddenly cheerful again. Everyone but Hiei sweat dropped at her sudden change in mood, even Yusuke, as angry as he was.

"What do you mean, 'the barriers did get put up'?" Kurama inquired. "They did get put up hundreds of years ago."

"You'll see. Can we get going now?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Right." Kurama said, as he pulled out the communicator.

Kagome gave him a strange look. "A compact mirror? Really? I knew you were feminine, but not that feminine." Kurama choked, and Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out into laughter. Even Hiei had smirk on his face.

"No, it's a communicator it just happens to look like this," Kurama explained, slightly put out. Kagome still looked highly skeptical.

**Ha! She thought you were feminine! If it was me, she wouldn't have thought that Red." **Youko told Kurama, using his nickname for him.

_How many times have I told you to not call me that!_ Kurama replied, annoyed.

"Kurama, what do you need?" Botan's voice asked from inside the communicator.

"We have found the source of the energy flares, and we're taking her back to Reikai with us," Kurama informed Botan of their situation.

"Okay! I'm coming now!" Botan said cheerily.

"Wait a second! I haven't agreed to this yet!" Yusuke yelled, snapping out of his laughing fit.

"I will go, with or without using force," Kagome replied calmly, pulling something out of her sleeve.

"You couldn't defeat me if you tried! You're staying!" Yusuke said arrogantly. Kuwabara made a move to stop Yusuke, but Kurama held him back, motioning for him to watch the scene unfold, whereas Hiei had not moved from his position at all. In a blink of an eye, Kagome was in front of Yusuke and had put something on his neck.

"Stay!" Kagome said, as if it would actually do something, and surprisingly to everyone's shock, Yusuke actually did as she said, with a crash, as he fell onto the floor.

"Kags! What did you do!" Yusuke whined.

"I just subjugated you, since you seemed to believe that you could defeat me," Kagome said cooly. Soon after Yusuke got up, Botan arrived.

"So, where's the target?" Botan asked, scanning the room, not seeing anyone particularly dangerous, besides the Reikai Tantei. Kurama made a gesture towards Kagome.

"She's the one." Botan looked a little disbelieving, but created a portal for them to pass into to get into Koenma's office.

"So, where's your boss?" Kagome asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"Down there. That's Koenma," Kurama informed her. Kagome followed his line of vision to the toddler sitting behind the desk.

"No, seriously. Where is he?" Kagome asked again.

"That's him." Kurama said, not surprised at her reaction.

"You listen to a toddler?" Kagome asked, smirking, "Yu-chan, the great has fallen oh so far."

Yusuke glared at her, "It's not my fault I died, and they resurrected me!" The temperature of the room dropped several degrees.

"You did what?! You died? And worse, you got resurrected?!" Kagome berated him.

"Why are you angrier that I'm alive, than you were that I died?" Yusuke asked the question that everyone was thinking.

Kagome calmed down, "Past experiences with resurrection."

"Now, would like to tell me who you are?" Koenma asked, finally speaking up. Kagome gave him a brief glance, then looking away, as if he was beneath her notice. It infuriated him.

"Kagome Higurashi at your service. Cousin to Yusuke Urameshi, the baka standing over there."

"Who are you calling a baka, baka?!" Yusuke yelled, taking the bait. Kagome smirked.

"Stay." Once again, Yusuke kissed the ground. Koenma looked surprised at the events unfolding.

"How come I haven't heard of you before?" Koenma asked, directing his question to Yusuke.

"You never asked."

"You should have told me!" Koenma yelled.

"Yusuke doesn't have to tell you anything, you incompetent baka of a leader." Kagome said icily.

Koenma gaped at her rudeness, "Do you know who I am?!"

"Obviously, you are and incompetent toddler that was given the job of being a leader by a baka even stupider than you are," Kagome said, much to the amusement of the people in the room.

"I'll have you know, that the great Enma, my father put me in this position, and he thinks I'm perfectly capable!" Koenma replied indignantly, conveniently forgetting that his father thought no such thing.

"No wonder you're a baka! You're father is the ultimate fool," Kagome deadpanned.

"You can say no such thing to me! You're a mere ningen!" Koenma yelled, much to the slight horror of Kurama and Hiei, who knew the horror of a miko scorned, although they did not quite care what happened to their 'boss'.

"Koenma, she's a miko," Kurama said. Koenma immediately paled.

"Impossible! All mikos died out –"

"Five hundred years ago. Yes I know. What else?"

"You should have informed us that you were a miko! And about the time portal! For these offenses I will put you in Reikai jail until further notice." Koenma ranted. Kagome ignored him, turning her attention to the door, and kneeling.

"For disrespect, and not informing me, you'll be in Reikai jail for years! Ogre, take her away!" Koenma yelled, not noticing that no one was actually listening to him anymore. Suddenly, the door burst open.

A chilling voice spoke. "Who are you putting into Reikai prison, incompetent brat?"

**A/N: I was going to end it here… but I'll be nice… so it's not over yet!**

Koenma paled some more and began stuttering. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you! T-to what d-do we owe this p-pleasure?"

"Who. Are. You. Putting. Into. Reikai. Prison." Lord Sesshomaru enunciated, putting killing intent into every syllable.

"J-just a disrespectful human m-miko Sesshomaru-sama," Koenma replied, scared out of his wits.

"Will you like to tell me why you're attempting to place my Head General in prison?" Sesshomaru inquired coldly. "You may stand."  
Koenma began to get up. "Not you. My General." This time Kagome got up, and took her spot by Sesshomaru's side. "Now explain."  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know she was your General! She's just a ningen! And she disrespected me and my father."

"Pardon me, but how is Kagome here your General? As Koenma said, she is just a ningen. Your last Head General died five hundred years ago…?" Kurama asked hesitantly, trailing off at the end.

"Kagome has been my Head General for the past five hundred years." Everyone in the room started at this, even Hiei.

"Hn. It was the time portal wasn't it." Hiei stated. Sesshomaru graced him with a glance.

"Yes, forbidden child."

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Drop the act and explain how you're my Head General."

"Yes, Aniki." At this, everyone gasped, and Koenma fainted. Botan rushed to catch him before he hit the floor. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke choked, and Hiei's eyes widened.

**I told you she was interesting!**

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday, when I fell down the Bone Eater's Well trying to find my fat cat Buyo..."

An hour later, Kagome had finished her very abbreviated story, leaving out most of her identity.

"How did I not know about this Kags? Why didn't you tell me?" Yusuke yelled, a little hurt. Sesshomaru moved towards Yusuke, ready to decapitate him for his disrespect towards his imouto.

"It's okay Fluffy-sama," Kagome said jokingly, causing the newly reawakened Koenma to faint again.

"He's just worried." This time, she directed her attention towards Yusuke. "Why didn't you tell me you died? Or worked for Reikai? It's obviously for the same reasons. You didn't think I could take it, I didn't think you could take it." Yusuke sputtered indignantly.

"I think it's a good round of story time," Kagome said, as she sat down on the floor, motioning for everyone to sit down in a circle, as she pulled Yusuke and Sesshomaru down next to her. Yusuke started talking first.

"I died when I got hit by a car-"

"You baka! Why did you get hit by a car?!" Kagome yelled. Everyone sweat dropped at her reaction.

"Why did you fall down the well?!" Yusuke countered.

"Stop. This is unseemly imouto. Continue your story, cousin of Kagome." Quite a while later, everyone's story was shared and Kagome became questioning Sesshomaru.

"What happened to everyone? What happened to Kouga and Ayame, Jaken, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi, Sango and Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Rin? And… Inuyasha?" The last name, was asked quietly, and everyone strained to hear the name. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer Kagome's question.

**A/N: Done! Chapter 2 complete! And yes, I had to leave it on a cliffhanger, because I need to ask some very very important questions. First, what do you want to have happened to Inuyasha? I already have what I'll probably go with, but I'll like to hear your ideas as well, so review and tell me!**

**Second, what should the pairings be?**

**Yusuke/Keiko (definite)**

**Kuwabara/Yukina (definite)**

**Sango/Miroku (definite)**

**Koenma/Botan (probably)**

**Kagome/Sesshomaru (my personal favorite)**

**Kagome/Kurama**

**Kagome/Hiei**

**Kagome/Someone else**

**Sesshomaru/Kagura**

**Any other pairings**

**That's all for now guys! **

**Ja ne**

**BlackButterfly66**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! So I want to dedicate this chapter to my second reviewer Spark of the forgotten! Please keep voting on the pairings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Kagome/Sesshomaru – 7**

**Kagome/Kurama – 7**

**Kagome/Hiei – 9**

**Sesshomaru/Kagura - 1**

**Last Time:**

"_What happened to everyone? What happened to Kouga and Ayame, Jaken, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi, Sango and Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo and Rin? And… Inuyasha?" The last name, was asked quietly, and everyone strained to hear the name. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer Kagome's question._

**This Time:**

"Well, you already know that Kouga and Ayame got together, and I believe they have around 75-100 pups by now," Sesshomaru started. Kuwabara choked.

"How many?!" Kuwabara cried. Kagome sighed, and was about to answer, but Kurama beat her to it.

"They are demons Kuwabara, I'm sure they most have lived for a long time." Sesshomaru glared at them.

"As I was saying, Kouga is the Lord of the North, surprising as it is, I am of course, the Lord of the West. I followed your request, and trained Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Kanna. Shippo became Lord of the East, and Hakudoshi Lord of the South." Kagome squealed.

"Really?! Shippo and Hakudoshi have grown up so well! How about Kanna and Kagura?"

"Kanna and Kagura lives with Hakudoshi in his castle. Sango and Miroku died a couple hundred years ago, but they lived long happy lives, and died fighting. They named their first born after you." Kagome started sobbing, and Sesshomaru awkwardly embraced her, hugging her to his chest. He stared down anyone who looked like they had a problem with the arrangement.

"I really miss them…"

"A part of them will always be with you – they're actually your ancestors." Kagome sat up, tears temporarily forgotten.

"What?! So I've been groped by my great-great-great-way-too-many-times-great grandfather? And he asked me to bear his child? And I'm named after myself?" Kagome asked, starting to become dizzy. Yusuke sat up.

"He did what now?!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara sniggered. "At least now we know we're Yusuke got his personality from." Yusuke turned on him, and they began to fight, again.

"Miroku was a great monk, but he had a cursed hand," Kagome explained, as if it would explain everything.

"Kohaku lived for a while, and eventually married Kouga and Ayame's child. By the way, Kohaku is the father of Enma," Sesshomaru said smirking, "That means, Koenma, that Kagome has higher rank than you and Enma, and could put both of you in prison, since she was a sister to Inuyasha , Kohaku, Kouga, and Ayame, and practically a mother to Shiori." Koenma paled, and began prostrating himself in front of Kagome. Kagome smirked as well. Sesshomaru, Yusuke, Kagome, and Hiei observed the glint

"Bring me oden! Cooked by the finest cooks! I want gourmet oden!" Kagome declared, much to the hilarity of the people in the room. Yusuke gaped at her. Hiei smirked at Kagome's antics. Kurama shook his head.

**She could be a kitsune! **Youko enthused. Kurama blatantly ignored him, although he agreed.

Koenma scurried off to her bidding.

"Of course, you know that this Sesshomaru adopted Rin through the youkai blood-bonding rites," Sesshomaru continued, rather amusedly. Kagome shook her head.

"Still using third person?" Kagome asked, and let out a tired sigh at Sesshomaru's smug nod. However, Sesshomaru's mood quickly became somber.

"Inuyasha died in battle as well, suppressing an uprising against the West, about a hundred years after the slayer and the monk died. He tripped into a lava pit, and he told this Sesshomaru to tell you that he loved you, and that he wished he never made the choices he did, while he was slowly sinking into the lava. He did kill Kikyo, after you left." Kagome started sniffling.

"That baka…" she murmured, and in a sudden change of emotion, "How could just up and die like that? He was supposed to live. He was a stupid hanyou, my stupid hanyou."

**Flashback**

"_Idiotic half-breed, how can you die now? How will you apologize to the miko now? How am I supposed to tell her you died, by tripping into a lava pit, in the middle of a battle?" Sessomaru asked, hiding his emotions, as he leaned over a lava pit. The two half-brothers had gotten close enough that Sesshomaru was willing to refer to Inuyasha as a brother, instead of correcting it to half-brother every time, although they still corrected other people out of habit._

"_I guess you'll have to tell the wench for me. Tell her I loved her – as a sister," Inuyasha said weakly, half-smiling, coughing, trying to move as little as possible, so he sank slower._

"_It is too late now brother, you have lost your chance," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha grinned at this, half regaining his energy._

"_You know, you should probably tell her how you actually feel about her, and stop hiding behind the façade of being her aniki, though I admit, it is a good plan to get close to her," Inuyasha said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I would like nieces and nephews." Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment._

"_This Sesshomaru will try to honor your last request, when I meet her again," Sesshomaru stated calmly._

_Inuyasha choked. "Wait! I'm not dead yet! That's not my last request! Give me ramen! Ramen I say! Forget the other request! Bring me gourmet ramen!" Inuyasha ranted. Suddenly, he let out a series of cough. Thank goodness he was wearing his fire-rat robe, or he would have long been burned to death. _

"_Tell Shiori I'm sorry, and that I love her. I will see her again someday… I promise…" Inuyasha trailed off, as he slumped in death, and as the lava slowly ate him up, Inuyasha was never to be seen in this form again. _

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru conveniently cut out the part about Inuyasha's request about Kagome as he told the story, and luckily, Kagome was too nostalgic to notice, although some sharper members of the people in the room such as Hiei and Kurama noticed.

"Imouto, you should return to your home now, as I have business to finish. Come," Sesshomaru said, motioning for her to go with him. Kagome stood up to follow, when Yusuke pulled her back down.

"What the fuck?! She's coming with me! Back to her house!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama sighed.

"Her family isn't home, and as her lord and brother, Sesshomaru-sama has priority," Kurama explained.

"Onna, can we go with you." Hiei stated, speaking for the first time. Kagome looked askingly towards Sesshomaru with her kicked puppy look, who, after a long pause, nodded. Kagome jumped him.

"I love you! Thank you so much!" Kagome said, not noticing the mixed reactions caused by the statement. Koenma rushed in with her oden. Kagome saw him and ran towards him.

"We better pray for the toddler's life, if he keeps standing there, in between her and her oden," Yusuke said, half-serious. Koenma turned to see Kagome pounce on the oden. Within seconds the oden was finished, and she stood up.

"Let's go now! Wait, where's Koenma?" Kagome looked around, and as she took a step, her combat boots stepped on something squishy.

"Oh sorry Koenma! Was that your face? What are you doing there?" Kagome asked scoldingly. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. Botan created a portal to the Makai for the group at the request of Sesshomaru, and they walked in, leaving Koenma behind, as well as Botan who was helping him up.

Once in Makai, Sesshomaru turned into his true form, a giant dog. Kagome squealed again.

"You're so fluffy!" Kagome exclaimed, "A lot fluffier and bigger than when you tried to kill Inuyasha and I," Kagome added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean you tried to kill her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kurama asked, gritting his teeth. Hiei had put his hand on his sword. Yusuke looked like he was going to jump Sesshomaru, mighty youkai lord or not, and had to be held back by Kuwabara, who looked like he wanted to do the same.

"So you are trying to kill her!" Yusuke yelled. Kagome facepalmed.

"No he isn't! That was a long time ago! We've already made amends. Besides, all my friends tried to kill me the first time they met me. I think the closeness of friends actually varied with how hard they tried to kill me…" Kagome mused. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara fell down anime style. Yusuke was the first to get up.

"I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid! How do you know they won't betray you? How do you know they weren't using you?!" Yusuke yelled, not realizing the hurt that flashed through Kagome's eyes. The look in Kagome's eyes hardened.

"I've fought countless battles with them, at the end of many of which they could have left me to die. We trust each other Yusuke. I can't say the same about you anymore," Kagome said coldly, her tone foreboding the next ice age. Something about her words struck home, this time at Yusuke's heart.

"Come on Sesshomaru; let's leave Yusuke with his friends to get his head out of his ass." Silently, Sesshomaru followed her. Without stopping, he turned around and gave Yusuke a glare so frigid, that if Kagome's tone didn't start the ice age, his glare definitely did. The silence he left behind was broken by Yusuke.

"I really fucked up this time didn't I?" Kuwabara whacked him. "That's for being an idiot." "What did you say?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara began to fight, Yusuke's mistake forgotten.

Although Kurama and Hiei were disturbed by this turn of events, they were a lot more interested in what she said to Yusuke, in her rage.

**She's hiding a lot, and I think those words are clue to who she is. **Youko spoke up, eyes flashing with interest, finally finding something to do.

_Yes she is, and I think it has something to do with being a miko. _Kurama continued.

_**Hn. It's obvious the onna went through that time warp Koenma mentioned before. **_Hiei put his two cents in. Kurama's eyes widened.

_Of course! That explains how she knows the lords, but not how they became so close. And, she was trained as a warrior miko. _Kurama said mentally.

**That means it had to have been around the Sengoku Jidai. The miko started dying out after that time period.**Youko said, recalling past events. By this time, Kuwabara and Yusuke had stopped fighting, and had walked over to Kurama and Hiei. Sighing, Kurama started speaking aloud so Kuwabara and Yusuke could be included in the conversation.

"If she knows so many powerful people, she has to be powerful herself. Sesshomaru would never associate himself with someone weak," Kurama said confidently.

"Hnn. Then the onna would be the Shikon Miko, or her predecessor. Or one of the dark miko, although I doubt the Cardinal Lords would associate themselves with them."

"Wait who is who?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"We think that your cousin Kagome time traveled to the past, where she became one of three most famous miko," Kurama explained patiently.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! She's too weak!" Yusuke cried. Unfortunately, Kagome had returned. Yusuke turned around with an audible gulp.

"Hi..?" Yusuke offered. Kagome glared at him, before slapping him. "I don't need you to tell me that!" Kagome yelled, before tearing up. "I know I am." Kagome ran off alone this time, soft sobs filling the air. Sesshomaru flashed towards Yusuke, his clawed hand enclosing around Yusuke's neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"Tell this Sesshomaru one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before returning to his standard amber, molten gold eyes.

Kurama sighed. "Yusuke's an idiot, but we need him. You realize the benefits of keeping him alive, rather than killing him right? And, he is Kagome's cousin. Although he made her cry now, would it not make her cry if you killed her cousin?" Thinking, Sesshomaru released his grip on Yusuke's neck, leaving Yusuke to collapse on the ground, rubbing his abused neck. This time, Yusuke knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Hn. So you are a kitsune," Sesshomaru stated. "Then you should go comfort her. She has a close connections with kitsunes. This Sesshomaru shall have a talk with the filthy half-breed over here."

By now, Kurama had walked away, Hiei following him in the trees.

**Let me talk to her. I'm a kitsune, she has a connection with kitsunes. **Youko said, uncharacteristically somber. Kurama nodded, and when they reached Kagome's location, Youko was in place of Kurama, silver hair, fluffy ears, and golden eyes.

Without turning around, Kagome addressed the pair. "Kurama's kitsune. Hiei." She turned around.

"Inu-InuYasha?"

**A/N: Done! I was thinking about writing more, but I decided not to. And yes, I had to end it there. Keep voting for pairings people! Thanks for all the reviews :). I will try to update soon. Sorry for updating late this time (its why this chapter is slightly longer than the others).**

**Ja ne **

**BlackButterfly66**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cade213 for the lava pit idea in the previous chapter, tipping off the likeness of this story to a crack fic, and being an awesome reviewer! Just so y'all know, I'm really scatterbrained, so the chapters will probably be all over the place… but I will probably go back and edit later so yeah.**

**Kagome/Sesshomaru – 13**

**Kagome/Kurama – 11**

**Kagome/Hiei – 13**

**Sesshomaru/Kagura – 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Last Time:**

"_Inu-InuYasha?"_

**This Time:**

Kagome stared blankly at Youko, unable to register his identity.

"InuYasha, what are you doing just standing there?"

"Onna, that's not InuYasha you are talking to." Kagome blinked, before she got her wits about her, and a guarded look appeared in front of her eyes.

"Who are you, and why do you look so much like InuYasha?"

"My lady," Youko said with a flourish, "I am Youko, Kurama's kitsune inhabitant." The closed look on Kagome's face cleared up, and cheerful smile returning Youko's answer.

"Oh! It's nice to finally get to meet you!" Kagome got up, bowed, and began walking back to the group. Youko looked at Hiei as if to say, I thought she was sad? Hiei shrugged, as if to say, What can I say? She's bipolar.

"Come on slowpokes! I'm going to leave you behind!" Kagome grinned, and began running back towards the group. Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. It was on.

Yusuke turned around at the yelling and laughing coming at them, prepared to do battle. He sensed the unknown opponent was about to jump out of the forest, and attacked him.

"What the in the flying fuck are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, defending herself with a barrier. Yusuke bounced off the barrier, and stood up to attack again when he noticed exactly who he attacked. Yusuke looked at her sheepishly.

"Oops?" Kagome gave him a half-hearted glared before pulling him into a headlock.

"Ow! Ow! Let me go!" Kagome complied, letting him go, causing Yusuke to crumple on the ground.

"Not like that! Crazy bitch!" Kagome laughed good-naturedly, offering a hand to help him get up. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground as well. Yusuke burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Payback's a bitch!" Kagome mock glared at him before getting up, blinking at the stares she was getting.

"What?" Everyone sighed and began walking. The silence grew longer, before Kurama broke it.

"So, where exactly is this castle of yours?" addressing Sesshomaru.

"It is located west of InuYasha's forest, Edo, and the Bone Eater's Well." The Reikai Tantei glanced at each other. None of them knew where any of those places were.

_Youko?_

**I don't know. The places are most likely for Kagome's benefit. **Kurama nodded, and shared the information with the rest of the Reikai Tantei. They marched on in silence, enjoying each other's companionship.

"We have arrived." Sesshomaru announced to the group, as they approached the castle gates. Kagome's mouth curved into a grin.

"I haven't been here in forever! Is everything still the same? Are your Generals still the same?" Sesshomaru had seemed amused by the first two parts of her speech, but at the last question, his gaze hardened, Hiei noted. Kagome and Kurama seemed to catch it as well, although Yusuke and Kuwabara remained as oblivious as ever.

"Oh. So they betrayed you?" Kagome asked emotionlessly. At Sesshomaru's slight inclination of his head, Kagome proceeded to ask when they did.

"The day after you left." Their gazes met, and Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru would tell her the details later. Just as Kagome took in a breath of fresh air, she was tackled by a red blur.

"Kaa-san! You're finally here!" Kurama looked at the figure intently, noting that it was a kitsune.

**This must be the kitsune that she's close to! Let me out! I want to talk to him! **Unbeknownst to anyone other than Kurama and Hiei, Youko had taken over. Everyone else was too absorbed in Kagome's and the mystery figure's own private soap opera.

"Shippo? Is that you?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer, and glomped him. "How are you? Has Sesshomaru been treating you well? You've grown up so handsomely! Where's Rin?" At this, a brown blur tackled Kagome. Kagome knew who it was this time.

"Rin! You're so beautiful now! You and Shippo make the cutest couple ever!" Rin blushed and Shippo sheepishly scratched his neck. "

"How did you know?" Kagome gave him a 'duh' look.

"I'm a miko, remember?" With that, she turned around, this time towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome began laughing evilly. "Remember our bet?" Kurama and Hiei stared at her, trying to determine if she was possessed by a evil spirit, although they had felt no signs of it. Their jaws dropped when Sesshomaru paled – very slightly, but still paled. He maintained his calm however.

"I prefer the term, 'gamble'." Kagome waved it off.

"Either way, I still won. So come over here." Sesshomaru reluctantly strolled over to Kagome, looking very casual, although his muscles were tensed to a detailed observer. By this time, the little group had gathered a crowd. The castle's residents had come to watch the scene.

Sesshomaru kneeled in front of Kagome. The Reikai watched the scene warily, knowing that Sesshomaru had too much pride to kneel to anyone. Kagome took something out of her bag and placed it around Sesshomaru's neck, before beckoning him to stand. Sesshomaru complied, and Kagome gave him the most devious grin, and Sesshomaru shuddered. THE Sesshomaru shuddered. The crowd gasped in disbelief.

"Down!" Sesshomaru crumpled on the ground, stuck in a yoga position, looking ridiculous. Kagome fell on the ground laughing, before clutching at her stomach, and began to roll around.

"Ahahaha! Ahaha – your face! Ahahaha!" Her laughter was contagious, and soon, the Reikai Tantei were all laughing at Sesshomaru's misfortune. The crowd was not quite sure what to do. What they did know however, was when Sesshomaru began to get up, it was time to leave. They all scattered off to do what they were doing, although they still watched what was going on. Oblivious, the group kept on laughing. Sesshomaru crept up on the group, and the crowd turned away, knowing that the scene would be bloody. What they didn't expect however, was the continuation of laughter.

Tentatively, they turned back. The group was laughing harder. They glanced at their lord, to find that he was on the ground again, with a bemused look on his face.

"Haha! I haven't seen you so open in forever, Otou-san! I've really missed you Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully, in between giggles. Everyone was relaxed and cheerful, and soon the crowd began to work.

Hiei tensed before speaking up for the first time that day.

"Someone's coming, and fast."

**A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever, and won't update until probably two weeks or more after this. I won't have access to a computer for a week and I've lost inspiration! And yes, this was mostly fluff. But who is the person coming? Review and let me know who you want it to be. And please give me ideas! **

**Ja ne**

**BlackButterfly66**


End file.
